warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Veilchenduft
Hallo Veilchenduft, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Mentoren. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 14:55, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Wikia Freunde :)) Hi Veilchen (wenn ich dich so nennen darf) :) Natürlich darfst du mich so nennen :3 Und wir können auch gerne Wikia Freunde sein! Liebe Grüße [[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zwe'ig'kra'lle'']]'' Hi!'' 16:15, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Bild Danke! Das Bild is total schön geworden ♥ ~ Chat.. Hi Veilchen, Kannst du Heute Abend bitte wieder in den Chat kommen? Ich muss dich was fragen, ist wichtig! LG [[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zwe'ig'kra'lle'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Zweigkralle|'' Hi!]] 09:43, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) kleine Bitte hi Veili, ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir (also Blitzstreif) bitte bescheid sagst wenn Wild wieder im chat ist? wenn ja würde ich mich sehr freuen. LG Blitzstreif (Diskussion) 16:23, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Es tut mir leid.... Hi Veilchen, Ich habe garkeinen Grund auf dich sauer zu sein! Das Bild ist verdammt schön, danke<333 ICh habe keinen Grund auf dich sauer zu sein aber du hast einen guten auf mich sauer zu sein! Alles was ich gemacht habe tut mir leid. Ich habe Blitz eigentlich garnicht verraten wollen, aber ich kann niemanden etwas verheimlichen. Jetzt ist es meine Schuld wenn Blitz und Wild sich streiten.. Ich möchte keinen Streit, ich möchte das alles hier nicht mehr. Danke für das Bild. LG [[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zweigkralle]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Zweigkralle|'' Hi!]] 17:08, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Re: Hallo Ja klar gerne, können wir sein^^ ich find dich auch voll nett <3 --Schneebrise (Diskussion) 14:24, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Danke <3 Zuerst mal möchte ich mich entschuldigen für das "langweilig". Das ist auch gar nicht auf dich bezogen, denn ich find dich auch total nett. Aber mir fehlen die alten Nutzer halt. Aber ich glaube ich mach es doch weg, denn ich will niemanden wie dich verletzen. Und wir können sehr gerne Freunde sein :) GLG Jacky Ich mal dir auch noch ein Bild ;) Bild^^ Hier ist das Bild <333. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir ;).thumb|Für dich <3 GLG 10:28, 14. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hi Veili , Wann kommst du mal wieder in den chat?? Du warst schon so lange nicht mehr da! : Würde mich freuen wenn du maal wieder kommst! [[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zweigkralle]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Zweigkralle|'' Hi!]] 11:21, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Supiiii <333 *o* Uii, das sieht echt cool aus! Du hast sie echt gut getroffen! Ich hab mich echt gefreut <3 Das sind aber noch nicht alle Würfe, das geht bis zum 47.^^ LG --Schneebrise (Diskussion) 16:55, 28. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ist ja nicht schlimm ;) Freut mich, dass es dich freut! GLG 15:40, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) chat hi Veili ^^, jetzt wollte ich mal fragen, ob wir uns mal wieder im chat treffen? du kannst mir ja auf die disk schreiben, wenn du on bist ^^. LG Blitzstreif (Diskussion) Bildchön ^o^ frame|für Veili hey Veili, ich hab dir auch mal ein Bild gemacht ^^ mit mir ist dann ein bisschen die fantasie durchgegangen, ich hoffe es macht dir nicht aus ^^° LG Blitzstreif (Diskussion) 08:42, 9. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Bild^^ Hier das Bild, hoffe es passt halbwegs^^ thumb|left (Wenn du eine bessere Qualität willst, kannst du es HIER runterladen, hab es extra hochgeladen^^) Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 08:58, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Bildchen ^^ Veili! <3 Erstmal danke für das tolle bild :D Und hier meines: thumb|left|Ich hoffe du magst sie :DDeine Aussehensidee ist grandios! Endlich mal was anderes ^^ Ich hoffe ich konnte sie gut umsetzen :S LG, Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 15:10, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Re Hay Veili<333333333, Okay, ich komme noch einmal in den Chat, wann den ungefähr? LG [[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zweig'']]''My life is perfect, with you!♥'' 10:00, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :) Danke das du mich so nett begrüßt :) Heidebeere (Diskussion) 14:13, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) wieder kommen hey Veili, ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich nicht gehen werde, sondern einfach nur für eine zeit lang nicht da bin (so ungefähr 6wochen). natürlich werde ich dann wieder da sein ^^. ich freu mich schon, wenn wir uns dann wieder im chat begegnen ^^ GLG Blitzstreif (Diskussion) 09:21, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Wichtelgeschenk Hallöchen ^-^ Du kennst mich wahrschienlich nicht, (um ehrlich zu sein, ich dich eig. auch nicht xD) But Ok. Ich hab mich kurzfristig beim Wichteln angemeldet, da dein ursürünglicher Wichtel abgesagt hat. Und ya hier ist dein Wichtelgeschenk, es ist deine liebe Veilchenduft , und ich hoffe sie gefällt dir :) thumb Liebe Grüße noch c:! 21:36, 25. Dez. 2014 (UTC) RE: Flashy Hi Veili ^^, auf deine Frage, ob wir uns mal im Chat treffen wollen, "nur zu gern!". Nur leider nehme ich derzeit vom Wiki eine Auszeit, weil mir einige Leute gehörig auf den Senkel gehen ^^°. Vielleicht bist du derzeit in einem anderen Wiki aktiv, dann würde ich da in den Chat kommen. Ansonsten würde ich in den WaCa-Chat gehen müssen. Du musst nur eine Zeit nennen, dann komm ich :D. Und der ganze Text ist wieder viel zu förmlich >.> . LG